herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby-Doo/Synopsis
This page is for the history of Scooby-Doo from the Scooby-Doo franchise. Since Scooby made his debut in 1969, we have seen him and his friends in countless TV shows and movies. Because of this, the official Scooby-Doo fan Wiki ScoobyPedia insists that these are set in separate universes each with a different version of Scooby. The underlined productions are where Scooby was the protagonist of that production. Original Incarnation NOTE: This is in chorological order. Early Life Scooby was born as a puppy. One day he was adopted by a young boy named Shaggy Rogers. The two of them became best friends. Scooby and Shaggy eventually met Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley and began solving mysteries with them. Scooby and his siblings Ruby-Doo, Skippy-Doo and Howdy-Doo were born in the Dooville Veterinary Hospital in the town of Dooville not to far away from Coolsville. His home was Doo Manor, which is located at the Knittingham Puppy Farm at the edge of Coolsville and Dooville. From an early age Scooby and Shaggy have developed a fear of monsters this is because their first babysitter looked like a monster. Then they ran into a fish monster as they tried to get away from their babysitter. In his youngerdays Scooby-Doo along with rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Arlene Wilcox. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon In Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon, Scooby and the gang go to a comic book convention. Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo & Batman: The Brave and The Bold Insert Details Here. Scooby-Doo and The Gourmet Ghost Insert Details Here. Scooby-Doo and The Curse of The 13th Ghost Insert Details Here. 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood In the universe of the first official Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby and the gang know their TV stars. Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Category:Synopsis Category:Articles under construction